degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Say It Ain't So (1)
This episode is the 7th episode of the summer event in Season 12. Main Plot Alli is in the lab working on her science experiment when Dave comes in and tries initiate sex but is rebounded by Alli who informs him that she must get back to work. But is convinced by him to do it, Alli saying they have 5 minutes which results in Dave starting a fire and nearly having Alli's experiment shut down by Simpson. But is saved by the fact that Simpson believes it is worthwhile and will do things before telling Alli that he has sent her proposal to an old student of his at MIT and she believes it can help and is being offered a scholarship to MIT next year. Alli questions how she can graduate rely but is reminded of the gifted program and how it swell as reveal advanced classes helped her earn a lot of credits enough to that if she fulfills a few requirements can graduate. Sub Plot Marisol and Mo Mashkour are trying to fill out colledge applications when Jake walks in saying that the applications will "make their heads explode and is why he will not be applying to university. He then notices Katie's change in hair style and compliments it which earns him a thank you from Katie for the compliment and proceeds to ask as to why he is not applying for college and says that he will work with his father in construction with makes Katie say that she is applying to schools in Hawaii and California to get away from everything which makes Jake say that she is just running away from her problems. but she retaliates by saying that atlest she is not trowing her future away but is told that she is a cliche because she threw away her presidency for petty revenge. Third Plot Maya invites Cam to sit with her and her friends during lunch, Cam looks like he's about to accept the offer when Dallas drags him to the hockey teams table and laughs at him for even thinking about sitting with girls. Dallas invites Cam to hang out after school with the hockey team but Cam says that he has to skype with his girlfriend from back home, Jamie. Although Dallas is okay with Cam not joining them, Luke makes a comment saying that Jamie is a guy's name. After school, Cam is practicing hockey and pretending an audience is watching him and chanting his name. Dallas walks in and Cam admits to him that he dosen't have a girlfriend back home. Dallas says that the hockey team doesn't bite but Cam states that they do make fun of him. Dallas instructs Cam to hang out with them at the mall after school tommorow, the day before the game. At the mall, Cam and the hockey team are discussing his hockey stardom, which is when Dallas tells Cam to use it to pick up a girl. Cam goes up to Bianca and trys to impress her with the fact that he's a future NHL player and he will make millions. However, Bianca isn't impressed. When Cam goes with the best pick up line he can muster, "You wanna get out of here.. Go get some sex?" Bianca throws her glass of water at his face and leaves. Trivia= Trivia *This episode is named after the song "Say It Ain't So" by Weezer. *This episode was leaked by Much Music on their website when it was uploaded as Got Your Money (2) a day ahead of airing on television. *This episode marks Katie's change in hair style to that of the promo. |-| Gallery= Gallery Sayitaintso1.jpg Sayitaintso5.jpg Sayitaintso6.jpg Sayitaintso7.jpg Sayitaintso8.jpg Sayitaintso9.jpg Sayitaintso10.jpg 9089ikjnn.jpg 8979jkjh.jpg Shessoprettyomfg.jpg Hawtkiss.jpg 798ijk.jpg Alli Science Room.jpg Alli grabbing fire-extinguisher.jpg Bhandurner435.jpg 455464gf.jpg 8900kj.jpg 979ikj.jpg 89iojkk.jpg 898uij.jpg 798uijk.jpg 809iojk.jpg 4564ty.jpg 7657j.jpg 64565h.jpg 5654h.jpg 5646gh.jpg 464ghfh.jpg Rtytryrt.jpg 90890ijk.jpg 664hg.jpg 5464gh.jpg 890ioknn.jpg 654h.jpg 756h.jpg 565yt.jpg 76yt.jpg 575.jpg 756756u.jpg 5675ty.jpg 4564ggggg.jpg 76876.jpg tttttgggggggggg.jpg 4654hg.jpg 454645g.jpg 45654tgg.jpg 77865g.jpg 7686gggg.jpg 65765g.jpg 765445.jpg 7564gkendra.jpg 6464ggg.jpg 76575g.jpg rtyrtgg.jpg 4564h.jpg 76867h.jpg yyyyyyggg.jpg 76575h.jpg 96554g.jpg 67657h.jpg 87888h.jpg 777777777777777777.jpg tttty66.jpg 87878vvv.jpg lolcampbell.jpg 57657.jpg a5765h.jpg badjenna.jpg hhhht5.jpg sheslikewha.jpg 77777h.jpg yyy6.jpg 464564g.jpg yyy6y.jpg 666g.jpg d45645tggg.jpg 6565gg.jpg 565tttt.jpg 1111111111f.jpg 8888h.jpg 645654yy.jpg 6565ggggg.jpg 5555.jpg CamBiancaMike.jpg Cam29.jpg Jatie098.jpg KatieLukeJake.jpg LukeJake.jpg Jake&MsOh.jpg JakeDad.jpg Dave73.jpg Alli24.jpg Clare902.jpg Alli29.jpg Alli324.jpg yujggg.jpg 878uijk.jpg 687uyhj.jpg 989ijk.jpg iouijk.jpg 4345tgh.jpg 78yuhjhhhh.jpg 897ujkj.jpg 687yuhjhhh.jpg 44444444444f.jpg |-| Promos= Promos *TeenNick Promo |-| Quotes= Quotes |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *''"Juliette"'' by Hollerado - Heard at the start of the episode when Alli is in the science lab. *''"Stomp"'' by Cab 20 - Heard when Campbell is practising his hockey goal shooting. |-| Links= Links *Watch Say It Ain't So (1) on TeenNick (US-only) *Watch Say It Ain't So (1) on Much Music (Canada Only) *Watch Say It Ain't So (1) on Vid Bux (International) *Watch Say It Ain't So (1) on Mov Reel (International) *Watch Say It Ain't So (1) on VidX Den (International) *Watch Say It Ain't So (1) on GorillaVid *Download Say It Ain't So (1) on Living On Video - TV (International) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes